This application requests funds to purchase a new single photon multi-fluorescence/spectral confocal laser-scanning microscope (CLSM) to be used as a shared resource for several research programs at the School of Environmental and Biological Sciences (SEBS) located on the Cook Campus of Rutgers, the State University of New Jersey. A confocal microscope with these capabilities that can meet the needs of NIH funded projects currently underway does not exist on the Cook Campus. To address this need, we propose to purchase a confocal microscope as the nucleus of a multi-user Biological Imaging Facility on the Cook Campus. At least nine research labs spread across six departments would immediately benefit from access to such a facility. The Biological Imaging Facility will provide investigators resources and training in modern cell biological imaging techniques and will enhance interdisciplinary activities among investigators. The major focus of the multi-user Biological Imaging Facility will be the application of fluorescent probes as a means of investigating cellular processes relevant to protein and lipid transport with emphasis on the integration of highly sensitive and quantitative modern light microscopy techniques with molecular, biochemical and genomic approaches. The capabilities of the requested Zeiss LSM 710 include excitation and detection of a wider range of fluorescent probes for multicolor imaging of cellular structures and proteins, fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) for studies of protein-protein interactions and calcium imaging. The requested confocal microscope can spectrally separate multiple fluorophores with overlapping emission spectra, allowing the user to visualize multiple colors and remove background and autofluorescence with a very high sensitivity. The acquisition of this confocal microscope will enable NIH-funded investigators on the Cook Campus to extend their research in new directions and generate important contributions to their fields. It is expected that this new equipment will strengthen the role of Rutgers University as a leader in biomedical research and provide NIH funded faculty access to cutting edge biological imaging approaches.